


Sweetheart O' Mine

by Anastasia3000



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Love, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia3000/pseuds/Anastasia3000
Summary: A journal connects Carol and Therese through time.





	Sweetheart O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, this little story has come to mind after hearing "Living Without You" and "I'll Be Home" by Harry Nilsson, and whose lyrics have been incorporated in the story. Hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> (I'm also getting back to "Lifesaver", don't know when I'll be updating that one though.)

The percolator on the stove lets out a low hiss and the aroma of coffee wafts in the kitchen enveloping Carol in its warm embrace. She pours herself a cup and crosses to the window – the dawning grey and the muted colours of New York in the early hours of morning face her, the too-well-known prelude of her days on Madison Avenue. A milk truck slowly drives on the road below, as it always does at the crack of dawn, as if to haul the sun up; in the rushed movements of a postman, a paper hits the door.

Carol walks away from the window and sits at the table. The cup of coffee sits beside an open journal, the blank page an invitation to Carol, an invitation to let her thoughts flow on the smooth surface – the therapist had pushed her to keep track of her inner musings writing a journal on a regular basis. To speed up the recovery.

 

_It’s morning, and with the rising sun I hear the noises on the street, the noises of people who have something to get up for, something to look up to, who always want to get some more. But I ain’t about to live like them – at this point, nothing’s gonna happen. Or change._

 

A tear falls on to the paper and smears a few words. Carol shifts in her seat and the loneliness of the empty room overwhelms her; she takes her face in her hands to try and hold back the tears trailing down her cheeks. “It’s so hard. It’s so hard living without you,” the words escape her lips in a whisper between quiet sobs.

 

 

*****

 

 

“I’m going to bed, are you coming too?” Carol asks Therese.

“I’ll be coming soon, you go ahead.” Therese blows the cigarette smoke out of the window, then places a feather kiss on Carol lips. Alone in the room, she notices the corner of a leather bound journal sticking out beneath some magazines on the sofa. Carol’s therapy journal. She goes through the pages, her heart tightening with every new entry. _Oh sweet, sweet Carol_.

The bedroom door is slightly ajar – Therese can get a glimpse of Carol in bed, bathed in the soft moonlight and already fast sleep. Peaceful. She knows the next morning she’ll rise and leave for work earlier than Carol – she tucks the journal under the magazines again and on a stray sheet of paper she writes a note for Carol to read in the morning.

 

_I’ll be home, when your nights are troubled and you’re all alone. When you’re feeling down and need some sympathy. And when there’s no one else around to keep you company, remember, baby, you can always count on me. Love, T._

 

Therese slides in bed next to Carol, and watches her sleep. “I’ll be home, wherever you may wander and wherever you may roam. You come back and I’ll be back waiting here for you. I’ll be here to comfort you and see you through,” she whispers as she gently strokes Carol’s hair.


End file.
